


【人外】猎人×你×狼

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Relationships: 狼/小红帽, 猎人/小红帽
Kudos: 50





	1. 小红帽

小红帽从小就对住在山上那位猎人爷爷的孙子很有好感。

除去容貌出众以及与其他顽劣的村中熊孩子不同的沉静性格等因素，最主要的原因则是源于儿时一次获救经历——小红帽的奶奶和猎人爷爷是多年好友，因此偶尔会上山拜访，那天小红帽带上妈妈做好的甜点沿着熟悉的道路去找奶奶，不料却在半道上冲出一匹半人高的灰狼，它贪婪的视线紧锁在年幼的小红帽身上，透明的口涎滴落在草地上，看似已经饿了很久，小红帽颤抖着倒退的那一瞬它便冲了过来。

呼啸而来的疾风和本能使她捂住头脸蜷缩在草地上，然而预想中剧烈的撕咬却没有发生，隐约听见不远处传来重物坠地的声响和嚎叫，不知过了多久，满面泪痕的小红帽才被人轻柔地抱了起来，那温暖的怀抱，正是奶奶。意识渐渐回笼，正当她想说点什么时才发现原来刚刚一直抑制不住地尖叫着，以至于短暂失声了。她所处的位置原本就已经离猎人小屋不远，尖锐的叫声很快便引起了奶奶他们的注意。

奶奶还在轻拍小红帽的背部做安慰，然而小红帽朦胧泪眼中却映入了一个小小少年的身影——他冰蓝的发色在斜阳余晖下笼罩了一层淡黄色的温暖，即使仍是那副不苟言笑的脸，也似乎被柔化了棱角。而此刻的他正抱着猎枪和猎人爷爷一同站在那具令人生惧的灰狼尸体旁，远远看去是血肉模糊的一片，但因为被奶奶抱远了，小红帽也看不真切，劫后余生虽有些后怕，但缓过劲过后她也有些好奇灰狼要被如何处理。注意到她一直投向这边的视线，少年顿了顿便径直朝这边走来，带着薄茧却修长的手轻轻地盖在小红帽双眼前，“别看了。”平静无波的声音意外地抚平了她最后的一丝慌乱。

却诱发了懵懂的心动，纠纠缠缠，一直伴随至小红帽成年。

小红帽最喜爱穿着奶奶为她缝制的红色斗篷，她的外号也是因此得来，因为叫习惯了，即使她长大后大家也没改过来。而那位少年，自猎人爷爷去世后便继承了猎人的名号，如今独居在猎人小屋里，如无必要也不与村里人过多的交流。因为这性子太冷淡了，即使也有许多姑娘对他有好感，也都止步于远瞻，小红帽为此暗自欣喜过，这样一来与猎人最亲近的就是她了。

自小时候那次袭击事件之后，小红帽被妈妈限制了独自上山的自由，但为了与猎人见面，

今天也是个阳光明媚的好日子，适合去找猎人唠嗑~虽然通常都是小红帽在絮絮叨叨地谈论最近发生的琐事，但她知道猎人都有在认真听。按往常一样找机会溜开上了山，小红帽轻哼着歌在小径上走着，猛的一个趔趄让她停了下来，才往地上随意瞄了一眼便遍体生寒。

是狼的脚印！这片土地比较松软，踩过的足迹容易留下，而这个脚印清晰明确，证明它的主人刚经过这里不久，或许就在附近。而且，是头成年狼。

虽然最后没受到什么实质伤害，但童年的经历依旧在小红帽内心深处留下了深刻阴影，这么多年来她以为自己已经不再害怕，没想到再次遭遇到狼就在附近的情景会触发潜藏多年的恐惧。小红帽拍了拍胸口安慰自己不会有事的，很快就能到猎人小屋，说不定还能借着这事趁机让猎人送自己回家一次呢~

她才没走出两步，抬头便撞上了一道亮黄色的视线，它隐藏在一片杂草丛里，即使如此也已经能隐约看得见它庞大的身躯，那种被视为猎物的无助感霎时从脚底升腾而起，顺延着血管延绵而上窜至四肢百骸，瞬间带走她的所有冷静，脑中像四处充斥着杂乱的毛线乱哄哄地搅成一团，只剩下一个声音告诉她：“快逃！”

面对捕食者虎视眈眈时逃跑并不是首选，相反可能还会加速死亡进程。但在小红帽理智线崩裂即将要动身逃跑时，猎人来了。

小红帽的鲜红色斗篷在郁郁葱葱的树林里着实显眼，因此实际上她每次上山猎人都能提前注意到，依托爷爷临终前说要照顾好小红帽的嘱咐，他每次都会一路盯着小红帽的行进路程，即便他每天都巡视确认过这条路的四周是否安全。

而今天他同样注意到小红帽的身影在一片墨绿中闪闪烁烁，在接近小屋的那段路上却停了好一会儿，为了确认他便亲自过去了，才没多远他就敏锐地发现了隐藏在杂草丛中的那抹不和谐因素，举起猎枪的那一刻对方也提前感知到了危险，竟更快一步的逃开了，在它完全显露身形逃开的那一瞬更让人心惊，但如此庞大的身躯却轻巧地飞速窜过树林消失得无影无踪。

小红帽早已面无血色瘫坐在地上，好一会儿才缓过劲，靠着猎人的搀扶缓缓走去猎人小屋里休息。虽然猎人建议她赶紧回家，但被她严词拒绝：“不行！万一下山又遇到那匹狼了呢？”  
“这次我可以送你下山。”  
“呃……！我现在走不动了，我得休息。”  
“……”

冷清的猎人小屋因为小红帽的到来增添了温度和色彩，直至太阳下山小红帽才依依不舍地被猎人送下山，还约定好了要跟猎人学习猎枪的用法以自保。猎人向她提议：“你以后别独自上山就不用担心遇见狼了。”她太容易好了伤疤就忘了疼。  
“除了狼以外以后也可能会遇到其他危险，拥有自保的能力总没错的，你就教我吧！”然而小红帽总是很轻易能说服他，猎人犹豫着应下了，但前提是由他下山来接她去练习。

不管怎样又增加了和猎人的相处时间呢！小红帽高兴地连回家后妈妈的责骂也抛在了脑后，兴奋地计划起之后的练习时间。

猎人真的如约下山来接小红帽去练习猎枪，起初还让小红帽兴奋了一阵，但时间久了便发现与醉翁之意不在酒的她不同，猎人十分严肃认真地在教学，教学过程中一丁点暧昧的氛围也没有，练得不好了还会受到责骂。虽然苦闷但是想到都是自找的，小红帽也别无他法，只能借着休息时间溜走缓一缓，却没想到一晃眼，竟然看到一个庞大的黑影从旁边窜过去，下意识惊叫出声，猎人闻声而来，紧皱的眉头里不自觉地透露出担忧和心惊：“怎么了？”

小红帽仔细瞧了瞧周围，自我安慰刚刚是看花了眼，但是她很高兴这个小插曲让她发现了猎人的紧张和在乎，因为太多时候都是小红帽单方面示好，有时候她也猜不透猎人平淡面容下的心思。  
原来他也在乎我！这么想着，为了确认，之后好几天练习的时候，小红帽假装意外遇上了狼：“狼来了！！”如此这般，持续了近乎一个月，时隔几天就会上演一次狼来了的戏码。终于直到猎人也决定要给她一个小教训，她这次的呼喊没有马上招来猎人。

狼却真的来了。


	2. 狼

是上次那匹狼，亮黄色的眼瞳，左眼还有很深一道疤，看起来历史已久，褐红色的疤痕粗暴地横跨在半脸上，这次它没有隐藏自己的身形，反而直接从一旁的树丛里走了出来。再次被那双眼眸攥住时，小红帽比之前要镇静许多，虽然起初学猎枪是借口，但在猎人的严苛教学下还是掌握了不少，狼离她不远，她缓缓举起猎枪，才发现自己的手无法控制地在抖动。

扣动扳机的瞬间，狼行动了，小红帽只记得它朝自己冲来，尽管拼命开枪也没伤到它一分一毫。而它却在靠近她面前的位置时猛然抬起前爪直立起来，那身形比她还要高，沉重的身躯就这样压下来，她来不及躲避便被扑倒在背后的草地上，很不幸的是草地上还有一堆乱石，脑中撞击出一片轰鸣，小红帽逐渐失去了意识。

隐约感觉到一股热气喷洒在脸上，还有些许绒毛惹得她一阵酸痒，挠了好几下，小红帽终于迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，映入眼帘的便是一个硕大的毛绒脑袋，拱得她后脑又隐隐作痛了。“啊！！！”四周不断传来回响，小红帽快速扫了一眼，竟然发现自己身处一个空旷洞穴里，唯有不远处洞口透露着些许光亮，那是她唯一的希望。

除了肿了个大包的后脑勺，小红帽没有摸到身上有其他伤口。而不知为何她的斗篷被解下来放在一旁，更奇怪的是，她怀疑巨狼是不是曾经叼着它尝试着叠起来，如今斗篷被压成奇怪的形状放在一块干净的稻草上。

心头的疑问接踵而来，巨狼是将她掳来的罪魁祸首，但是却没有出现想象中的任何一种伤害，只是一直在往她身上蹭，一旦她显露出想往外移动的意图，就会被咬住手，但是那个力度仅仅只是在肌肤上留下淡淡的痕迹，它更像是在玩闹。

然而实际上小红帽的身体还在轻微颤抖着，童年带来的阴影并不是那么容易消除的，她不知道能否在狼玩够了决定吃她之前撑到猎人过来，她方才慌张的猎枪声肯定已经引起了猎人的注意。

可是这狼……从刚才起它就开始舔她的脸，热乎乎的糊了她一脸口水，还逐渐有往脖颈去的趋势，所幸它竟没有任何腥臭的口气，不然小红帽恐怕已经被熏晕过去了。看似巨狼的态度还比较温和，小红帽凭借着求生的欲望逐渐胆大起来挣扎，却无论如何，即使手里已经拽了一大团绒毛下来，狼都不为所动，竟还把三分之二的重量都压上来了，毛茸茸又温热的肚皮紧紧靠在她双腿之间。

就在小红帽就要放弃挣扎打算任舔的时候，狼突然又行动起来了，它撑起上身往后稍微退了退，拱起她宽大的裙摆钻了进去。

没等小红帽混沌的大脑产生迷惑，粗粝湿热的舔舐感便从下而上冲击至神经的每一个角落，“？？？！！！”小红帽还没反应过来，下半身已经被拱起，裙子连带着掀开垂落到腰部，两只巨大的爪子牢固地压在双腿上让小红帽无法脱离它的控制。“等一下，这是……啊！”柔软的舌头灵活地钻进了隐秘的缝隙中。

顾不得此刻挣扎会不会被狼尖锐的牙齿伤到，小红帽努力捶打狼的大脑袋却无效，慌乱之中拽住了它软绵绵的耳朵，脆弱又敏感的耳朵被拉扯，狼终于嗷呜一声停止了动作，晃了晃毛茸茸的脑袋从两腿间退出来，偏暗的洞穴内能看见那双闪烁着荧光的兽瞳盯了她一会，小红帽本能地感觉到了些许危险。

果不其然，她看见它摇了摇蓬松的大尾巴，嚎了一声就朝前拱来，叼住她一侧的衣领不费吹灰之力便撕裂了一个大口子，随着崩坏的裂口，丰满的浑圆突破束缚蹦跳出来。小红帽是同龄人中发育最好的那个，很大程度归功于她时常跑去猎人那蹭吃蹭喝，以至于营养充沛。

如今那柔软的雪团被一爪子压得塌陷下去，宽厚的肉垫有一下没一下的摁压着，却丝毫没有怜惜的力道，白嫩的乳肉陷在肉垫中间被挤压地无处可逃，只得从缝隙间满溢出来获得一丝喘息。

月光从洞穴外洒落进来，小红帽隐约望见巨狼身上有些奇怪的变化，还未看清时，就被紧抓着身躯翻了个个儿，她被强制压在了地面上，耳边巨狼的喘息开始变得短促起来。跪趴的姿势正好面向洞口，小红帽试图向前爬去，却被巨狼长臂一挥，揽住细腰紧紧禁锢在身下。刚刚并不是错觉！巨狼身体果然起了变化，它似乎更像人类了，以原先所见到的兽型不可能弯折手臂将她箍着。小红帽背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，这惊人发现让她一瞬的头脑空白，奶奶曾经提到过的异人物种竟……！

唔？！

小红帽的思绪被腿缝间粗暴的戳刺拉了回来，她被紧扣着不得动弹，狼逐渐升高的体温和擂鼓般的心跳声顺着柔软的皮毛传递到她身上，然而最不能忽视的便是腿间某个膨大的巨物一直尝试着进入她。常在森林里晃荡的小红帽当然这意味着什么，她曾经见过野外交媾的动物，粗暴的雄性令人触目惊心。

那滚烫的肉刃已寻着了入口，紧抵着丰润的两瓣蚌肉便一点点破开阻碍往里挤，小红帽慌乱地扭动身躯，却正巧被狼往后拉扯。噗嗤一声，恶狠狠的凶器已撞进了甬道里。随之而来的便是如狂风暴雨般的抽送，未经人事的小红帽惊叫着随之摆动，叫声才出口已经软绵绵地转了几道弯成为娇柔的呻吟，身体感官仿佛此刻全集中在身下，麻麻的仿佛烫得要烧灼起来。狼在舔舐她的肩头，猛地一个撞击将黏腻的液体喷洒在腔道里。

不等小红帽回过神来，再一次压迫紧随而至。一边的白嫩的乳肉早已被玩弄挤压地红艳一片，而另一边乳波摇曳，顶端红蕊鼓胀着在空中划出颤巍巍的弧线。有了前一次精液的润滑，鲜红硕大的肉刃显然抽插地更顺畅了，结实的臀肉快速摆动，前后带出一片片扉糜的水光，股间的毛发早已被浸湿，随着汹涌的欲望堆砌出一圈圈白沫。

巨狼舔舐小红帽肩头的动作稍稍停了下来，锐利的尖牙轻轻地抵在娇柔粉肤的肩胛之间。小红帽被震荡得头脑发昏，口中断断续续地溢出娇吟，已无暇关注其他。“啊——！”随着一声颤抖的惊叫，刺痛划破小红帽的肩胛，与此同时一股浓精被满满当当地灌入肉穴深处，浓白的精液喂饱了甬道的每一个角落，可它似乎还不足够，再一次耸胯顶戳，硕大的红色性器破开满溢的精水继续往里冲撞，末端球状海绵体迅速膨胀鼓大，挤压得水汪汪的穴口向两边扩张至极限，却因为耻骨前缘被卡住而无法逃离。

满涨的下腹带来强烈的压迫感，然而小红帽却逃脱不能，她上身近乎虚脱地瘫软在柔软的土地上，下身却被紧锁着继续灌精，牢固的海绵球体堵住了精水的每一处出口，小红帽即使挣扎也只能使得肉茎在甬道里持续搅动，咕噜咕噜地发出淫糜的声音。

忽的从背后被抱起，小红帽终于有空隙借着月光回过头去看看狼的变化，它，不对，应该是他，已几乎接近人类外貌了，除去头顶微微抖动的耳朵和薄薄一层覆盖在胸前的软毛，正面看起来是个体格健壮的男子。换了外貌，小红帽对狼的恐惧消逝了大半，却无法忘记下身仍被锁住的屈辱和愤恨，即使不能脱离也要狠狠的拽着他身上的毛发撕扯，狼原是低头任她乱扯，扯的狠了便轻轻按压一下她小腹，但突然动作停了下来，周身气息变得极富攻击性。

“……小红帽？”

清泉般的音色，却如一道雷击砸中小红帽的脑门，她僵硬地揪住狼胸前的软毛，甚至不敢回过头去。

“放开她。”坚定而沉静的步伐逐渐朝这边走来。


	3. 猎人

洞穴内的景象只能借助微弱的月光来辨明，尽管猎人夜间视力并不差，但最初也只隐约地看见模糊的两个影子交叠在一起，他深吸一口气，握紧猎枪加快脚步，才没多久便看见那白玉般的身子被掩藏在大片的深色绒毛中，小红帽侧过身子背对他，看不清表情，但除了衣物被撕扯以外似乎没有受到什么伤害。

“……小红帽？”她没有回应，反而在绒毛间藏得更深了，几乎要融进黑暗里。猎人心头一跳，强按下不安，以惯有的沉静去面对不断袭来的杀气。那头巨狼竟是狼人，曾经与爷爷猜测过的事情成了真，但现在要紧的是把小红帽先救出来，可她不知为何一直窝在狼人怀中一动不动，他无法轻易使用猎枪。

双方僵持不下，猎人正准备主动出击时，狼却突然动了，似乎是想朝洞穴外逃去。粗壮的手臂托着小红帽的身子，几乎挡住了她大半的身体，尽管如此，在它站起的时刻，猎人终于看明白了小红帽僵硬着不敢回复他的原因——他们的身体紧密相连。

恍惚了一瞬，无名火起，猎人也不知为何自己突然感受到无端的恼怒，激荡着的情绪仿佛在脑海里冲撞着让他现在就去撕裂眼前的怪物，握着猎枪的手青筋暴起，压低身子踩踏土地借力便冲了上去，习惯黑暗后的猎人行动速度不逊于狼，加上狼需要时时刻刻注意着怀中的小红帽，很快被敲打中了不少要害部位。

但小红帽还被带在狼身上，猎人难得有些焦躁：“小红帽，没事的，快想办法从他怀里出来！”她声如蚊呐地回了一句什么，猎人没有听清，但是狼却猛地闷哼着蹲下了身子，伴随着“啵”的一声宛如拔瓶塞的声音，小红帽挣扎着推开狼朝猎人伸出了手。猎人没有犹豫，踹开狼朝它开了一枪就立即将小红帽抱起逃离这块地域。

夜晚的森林寒冷，但是猎人来寻的时候没有穿上披风，如今也只能尽力抱着小红帽快速到达小屋，第一次如此近距离接触她柔腻细滑的肌肤，却是在这种情况下。他是懒与他人社交、镇静稳重的性格，不是冷情无感，起初因为爷爷和小红帽的奶奶相交甚好因此也对小红帽略有关注和照顾，加上这么多年来小红帽一直刷存在，猎人已经默认习惯这种生活了，谁曾想突然被打破了这份习惯，仿佛所有物突然被人夺走玷污了一般恼怒。

直至猎人将小红帽轻轻放在铺上软垫的小木床上时，平时叽叽喳喳的小红帽还是十分安静，猎人略有些不安，朝她看过去。小红帽终于动了，卷起被子朝身上裹，声音低低的：“对不起，是我得意忘形乱跑了。”

不是你的错。他想这样安慰她，却因为烛光的照耀而注意到小红帽肩上的血渍，猎人猛然压住她另外半边身子，掀开被子，露出小红帽被咬出一排牙印的肩胛，虽然实际上伤口不深，但还是浅浅的渗着些许血丝。

恐怕这么多年来最大的情绪波动和面部表情活动都被用在了这一天，此刻猎人的眉毛紧皱成了川字，他索性掀开所有被子，细细探查小红帽身上还有哪些伤口。小红帽有些羞耻的想反抗，但是猎人一个眼神看过来她就安静了，只能紧攥着拳头紧张地任由猎人探索。

细长的手指滑动到略微鼓起的小腹，轻轻摁压了一下，引得小红帽悄声喘息，腿间一股湿滑的热流就涌了出来，她眼波潋滟，胸前因为喘息上下浮动，温暖的烛光在细腻光滑的皮肤上落下淡淡光晕。猎人喉结上下动了动，一种晦涩不明的心情在心口涌动，他更加用力的摁下，顺着细滑的肌肤寻到被扩张的有些红肿的肉瓣，温暖的手掌覆盖上去，骨节分明的手指正好因着黏腻湿润的粘液嵌入穴口，他略微抠挖了一下，浓白的精液仿佛源源不断的从内里吐露出来，也不知那恶狼到底灌了多少……想至此，猎人手下动作重了些，戳碰到甬道里的软肉，一层层仿佛要吸附着他的手指继续往里去，温暖而湿润。

“啊嗯……”不知何时小红帽用被子把头蒙了起来，双手卷着些许被子的边角紧紧挡住头，上半身却略微仰起，双腿也不知不觉夹了起来。“别这样盖着头……”猎人刚想伸手去拉扯她手上的被子，忽然一抽手，又引起一阵娇吟，看着手上拉扯着银丝的湿滑粘液，猎人突然惊醒。刚刚都在做些什么？！

他跑去门外吹了会风，冷静了一下发昏的头脑，再次恢复回了淡定稳重的模样，烧起开水准备让小红帽清洁一下身体，小红帽讷讷地点了点头，躺在床上直直望着木屋顶棚，不知在想些什么。一时相对无言，猎人轻声开口向小红帽承诺：“我会杀了它。”小红帽没有回应，只是朝他伸了伸手：“陪在我身边，不要离开。”

“好。”

第二天猎人要送小红帽回家，因为她原本的衣服已经没法穿了，只好穿上猎人的衣物。送至家里的时候正巧遇上小红帽妈妈着急的准备过来找，一看到小红帽身上的衣服，再结合昨天一夜未归，妈妈露出了一副我全都懂的表情，欣喜地拉着两人进屋喝茶，猎人婉拒了妈妈希望他多留一会儿的要求，表示有重要的事情要去做。

但是临走前他踌躇了一会儿，终于下定决心似地，跪到小红帽妈妈面前，郑重的请求她：“能否将您的女儿嫁于我为妻呢？”

“诶？！”

屋外不远处的树丛里，模糊的身影一闪而过。


	4. 4.1狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有不同支线选择，善用目录跳转  
> 本章节进入狼线

虽然对猎人突如其来的求婚感到震惊，但妈妈早将这些年来小红帽的所有举动看在眼里，再加之上一辈与猎人家便相处融洽，她对猎人几乎是当做半个女婿看待了，没多做犹豫便同意了婚事，但尽管如此也不可仓促了事，最终决定一个月后举办婚礼。而这一切都发生的太快，直至猎人离开后小红帽都还有些恍惚。

没想到这些年一直企盼着的事情竟然真实发生了，可是意外地没有特别兴奋的心情，小红帽沉默地泡在浴桶里，望着波光粼粼的水面下略有些泛红的躯体，不由自主地想起那头狼的事情。

当时想起奶奶说过的异人物种，却被狼的动作打断了。小红帽抚上肩上伤口，轻微的刺痛将她的思绪拉了回来。奶奶提起异人物种还因为是某次偶然小红帽翻出了一本陈旧的相片簿，上面仅有一张泛黄的老照片，隐约可以看见三个年轻人微笑着。其中蓝发和黑发的少年少女应该就是猎人爷爷和小红帽的奶奶，但是还有一个半蹲在地上撑着下巴歪头笑的银发少年，戴着一顶做工粗糙的草帽。

“这是谁？”小红帽抓着老照片蹦蹦跳跳跑去找正在编织斗篷的奶奶，指了指照片里的银发少年，奶奶有一瞬的诧异，但随即摸了摸小红帽的头，微笑道：“是你的爷爷哦~”，“我一直以为爷爷跟我一样是金色头发呢！”小红帽盯着老照片仔细瞧，反复确认了照片上少年的模样。因为爸爸也和小红帽一样是金发，奶奶却有一头乌黑浓密的黑发，小红帽下意识地默认了未曾谋面的爷爷是金发。

“不是的。”奶奶犹豫了一会儿，将小红帽抱进怀里，轻轻叹了口气：“小红帽，给你说个故事好吗？”

世界上除了人类以外，还有一种似人非人的生物，统称为异人物种，种族人数稀少，通常以动物的形象出现，只有得到月光照耀才会变成人形，但能力稍强一点的可以维持比较完整且长时间的人形，爷爷正是如此，原型是一头银狼，是异人狼族的首领，与奶奶相遇后爱上了彼此，却在婚礼前夕遭遇变故，本来就为数不多的族人遭到外来入侵种族突袭，尽管猎人爷爷当时也去帮忙了，最后却只带回遗憾的消息，两个种族几乎是两败俱伤的结局，据说是因为爷爷能长期维持人形的能力引起了另个种族的注意，因各种缘由最终造成了冲突。

失去了首领的族群最后离开了这片土地，而失去爱人的奶奶后来领养了小红帽的爸爸作为依托继续在村子里生活着。

儿时的小红帽没有读懂奶奶寂寥的神色，只是闭紧嘴巴点点头，向奶奶答应不会把这些事情说出去。如今突然想起，这么看来，袭击自己的狼应该是那时候被落下的异人狼族了。失去了族人庇佑，他恐怕从小就得独自在外求生。

浴桶里的水微微有些凉了，窗外的冷风拂来，小红帽一个激灵，打算起身去关上窗子，手刚扶上窗框，突然想起一件事：她没有开过窗啊？

害怕地后退一步，小红帽便撞上了一个热烘烘的身子，毛绒的触感让她心头一颤，转过头便看见了那道熟悉的疤痕，他以兽型坐在地上仰头看她，也不知看了多久。“呜~!”厚实温暖的肉垫轻拍上小红帽的身体，却不料小红帽脚底打滑，哗啦一下竟掉回浴桶里，狼着急把她捞出来，但是兽型的爪子无法顺利抓握，又不敢咬住她，慌乱中挥舞的爪子将浴桶整个掀翻，终于最后以一人一狼都浑身湿淋淋的坐在地上收场。

妈妈在外面老早就听见巨大的响动，一边大声询问着一边朝浴房这边过来，不知为何小红帽下意识的想将狼藏起来，拼命的将他巨大的身躯塞进倾倒下的浴桶中，可是那条大尾巴怎么都塞不进去，露在外面摇摇晃晃左右摇摆。而妈妈已经打开了门缝查看情况，“发生什么了吗？”

“没事没事！一不小心把浴桶掀翻了而已！”小红帽紧贴着门口的位置挡住妈妈的视线，“一会儿我整理干净就出来了，你去忙你的吧！”终于把妈妈哄走了，小红帽回过头来看，发现狼还蜷缩在浴桶里，原本蓬松柔软的毛发早就贴在肌肤上，朝她看过来的时候，带着疤痕的脸不但失去了凶恶感，似乎还有点可怜巴巴的，发生了这么多事，当初单纯觉得自己会被捕食的恐惧感早就淡化到不知哪儿去了。

狼现在这幅落汤鸡似的模样，加上猜测出他可能遭遇的悲惨身世，小红帽一时之间对狼产生了怜惜的情感，不由自主地凑前去想摸摸他脸上那道狰狞的疤痕。疤痕色泽暗沉，也许是幼年时受到袭击所致。但才没靠近多少，狼竟主动从浴桶里走出来，拼命晃动脑袋抖动身子将毛发间饱含的水分都甩了出去，水花四溅，当然也有不少落到了小红帽身上。等他注意到小红帽僵在空中的手，还朝前用鼻子拱了拱，一副不明所以的模样。

真是……差点就忘了这是粗暴侵犯了自己还被猎人目击到的恶狼！肩头的伤都还隐隐作痛呢，他找上门来不知道又想做什么！小红帽抄起旁边一个木盆就狠狠地朝他砸下去，趁狼躲避的时候还不忘又揪了他几撮毛下来以解心头之恨，为了防止他反击咬伤自己，小红帽做完这一切后以最快的速度跑去换洗衣物旁拿起了猎枪，瞄准他。

狼来回踱步了一会儿，发现不能再靠近小红帽了，只得悻悻地从窗口离开。在那之后的半个月里，常常会出现类似的情况，狼会悄悄地过来造访，但是再也没有袭击过她，曾经有几次在夜里化作人形小心靠近熟睡的她，她因为浓重的血腥味而苏醒，屏息握紧藏在被子下的猎枪，但他通常静坐一夜后就会离开。

与猎人的婚期越来越近，小红帽这段时日因为被妈妈拘在家里，与猎人也见不到几面，想和他说说狼的事却又不知如何开口，不过，离婚礼越近，狼出现的频率越低，已经有好几天没出现了，小红帽因此得以安稳的入睡，但内心也更加在意。直至婚礼前天的清晨，她起床时便发现床头侧边歪歪扭扭的叠放着她以为再也见不到的红色斗篷，没有沾染上任何污渍，反而还散发着淡淡的青草香味。

“啪嗒”门突然被撞开，是许久没见面的猎人，小红帽正扬起笑容想跟他打招呼，话未出口，竟被人从身后拦腰抱起，视线瞬间拔高的同时急速朝后退去，她惊愕之余通过毛绒的触感反应过来抱着她跑的是狼，猎人追赶的身影在狼的全力冲刺下拉得越来越远。

这是早上，怎么会突然变成人形？小红帽的疑虑还没从脑子中过上一遍，就被狼抱着急速奔跑的惊恐中冲刷得一干二净，她不敢挣扎，只能紧紧搂住狼的脖子，他似乎察觉到她有些害怕，略微抱紧了些，在丛林中不断穿梭，终于在一片空草地上停了下来。

狼小心翼翼地将小红帽放下，然后将她推至一个小草堆边上，嗷呜嗷呜地着急想说什么，但他空有人形的外表，却没有人系统地教过他学说话，他想表达的意思丝毫不能传达给小红帽。原地打转了一圈，他突然开始用力刨小草堆，草屑翻飞，小红帽站在一旁不知所措。

没刨多久就露出了草堆底下掩藏着的东西，小红帽凑近看了看，惊异地捂住了嘴——那是一具破败的狼骨。  
狼咧着牙齿，银牙闪着寒光，发出低沉的喉音，一掌拍碎了那森森白骨，然后转过头来望着小红帽，断断续续地努力发出声音：“啊……啊！”他有些着急，突然眼睛一亮，抓起小红帽的手，抚上他左眼的那道疤痕，然后他又指了指白骨的位置，再次用力的拍下，白骨彻底化作粉末被风吹散在空中。

“？！”小红帽已经认出来这是幼时袭击过她的那头狼的尸骨，尽管这附近的草木有一定程度的变化，但她仍然记得这里有条小路通向旧时的猎人小屋，刚刚来的路上就觉得熟悉。幼时的回忆碎片逐渐浮现，有个不可思议的猜测慢慢成型……


	5. 5.1狼

“你……你在小时候就见过我吗？”小红帽迟疑地问出口，得到的回复是狼急切的点头，“那头狼是你杀的？”“嗷！”狼开心地眯起了眼，大尾巴不断在身后摇晃。他虽然几乎是人形的状态，但还是更习惯蹲坐着与小红帽对视。刚才一直没注意，小红帽现在才发现他浑身赤裸，虽然身体有灰蓝色的毛发覆盖，但感觉还是有些许微妙。

她被狼抱着跑走前正巧拿着床侧歪歪扭扭摆放着的斗篷查看，一直未曾松手，现在正好给他作为遮挡。“喂，你用这个围住自己的腰。”小红帽示意他站起来，将斗篷递给他之后就转过了身，狼乖乖接过斗篷，小红帽只听见悉悉索索的声音，过了好一会儿没了动静才转过身，发现他很慌张地半弓着身子站在原地，斗篷的帽子套在头顶，原本竖直的耳朵在帽子上顶起两个弱弱的尖角，斗篷只是松散地披在身上，完全没有按照她说的做。而且因为他身形比她大不止一号，原本可以垂落到小红帽脚踝的斗篷在他身上显得单薄又短小。“怎么了，你不会系绳子吗？”

小红帽也不明白自己为何要继续跟他在这折腾而不回去找猎人，也许是因为有太多对他的好奇和疑问，但等她意识到的时候已经亲自拿起了斗篷往狼腰上围，斗篷的抽绳做的很长，恰好可以让斗篷在他腰上绕一圈到背后打结，也因此，小红帽几乎是正面抱着狼的腰在系绳。

蓬松的狼尾一直在眼前乱晃，时不时拍打到小红帽的手上，再加上视线干扰，绳子迟迟不能系好，小红帽有些恼火，狠狠地捏住尾巴不让他乱动，“唔呜——！”被抓住尾巴的同时，狼也好像受到惊吓一般弯下腰摁住了小红帽的肩膀，小红帽向他看过去时他抿了抿嘴，耳朵向脑后低垂，掩藏在灰蓝的发丝间，不再乱晃尾巴了。

但这一下才让小红帽注意到，狼身上似乎有伤口。因为有身上毛发的遮掩，如今靠的近了才察觉到狼身体似乎有些地方毛发稀疏杂乱，轻轻触碰过去似乎还能摸到痂块，感觉是近期的伤，想到他之前偶尔出现时伴随的血腥味和消失许久未见的猎人，小红帽顿了顿，沉默了一会儿终于将拉绳系好之后放开了他。

仔细一瞧，狼仿佛围了一条红围裙，尽管很不协调，但他依旧显得很高兴，直愣愣地看着小红帽。这模样，与先前在洞穴里只顾逞凶行恶的状态实在难以重叠起来。小红帽压下满心疑问向他提问：“杀死那头狼之后你去了哪里？”虽然当时看的不真切，但小红帽确实记得当时隐约见到灰狼尸体血肉模糊，在闭着眼睛蜷缩到草地上的时候也似乎传来嚎叫声，只是那时过于害怕了，分辨不出是否有别的狼出现，如今想来，猎枪应该不至于造成尸体血肉模糊。以狼的外貌判断，当年的他也大不了多少，但事后并没有见到过他的身影，因此小红帽之前从来都不知道他的存在。

狼蹲下身子伸出一条手臂示意小红帽坐上去，似乎要转移位置了，小红帽犹豫了一会儿，望了望来时的路，还是咬牙坐了上去，抱紧了狼的脖子。

穿梭在林间，树影变幻，最后他们竟停在了一间树屋下，这里位置十分隐蔽，如果不是狼带着她来，恐怕小红帽永远都不会知道这里有另一片世外桃源，“这是你搭建的吗？”架筑在巨大古树空洞中央的树屋外部层层叠叠地打了不少补丁，最顶层铺陈的枝叶看着还很鲜嫩，显然是前段时间才又翻新的，小红帽走进树屋前回头看了看狼，他似乎很期待，还推了推她，而映入眼帘的画面才真正让她惊呼出声。

堆满屋子的，除了大面积用不同植物或羽毛装饰出的红色，剩下悬挂着的不同编织物……竟全是用熟悉的技法编织的图案——是奶奶的作品？！“等等，你这怎么？！这是奶奶最喜欢编的图案，她说是代表爷爷的图腾。”小红帽震惊地上前拿起一件编织物，仔细辨别，她的判断无误。小红帽转过头看狼，狼正从角落拖出来一本被翻的很残旧的识字图谱，那似乎有点眼熟，跑过去翻了翻封面，果然有她小时候的随笔涂鸦，就是奶奶以前教她识字的时候买的。

果真是认识奶奶的，小红帽回想起奶奶去世前很长一段时间都经常上山，她原本还以为是去找猎人爷爷闲聊，现在看来是去找狼。奶奶讲过的故事又浮上心头，小红帽认真环视了一圈树屋，结构稳固扎实，与古树被腐蚀掉的空洞完美融合。狼之前手脚这么笨，肯定不会是他搭建的了，也许是过去族人留下的，那么奶奶是想来怀念爷爷的时候发现了狼……？

小红帽还在疑惑之中，忽然发现狼正用指尖笨拙地戳着图谱上的字母，似乎想拼成一句话，她来了精神，仔细辨别他想传达的信息。

“很久没有闻到她的气息，去找的时候发现了你。”他扯了扯身上的红色斗篷，“这个，有她的味道。”“我记得你，观察很长时间，喜欢你。”狼的尾巴又开始轻轻晃动，小红帽跟着他的指尖慢慢念出他要说的话，不禁有点脸红。而狼还在继续，似乎终于能跟小红帽交流让他很高兴：“时间到，第一次变成人的机会，但是要……”他一时不知道怎么表达，突然停了下来指了指小红帽肩上先前被他咬伤的位置，耳朵微微转动了一下，发出低声呜咽，“我控制不住，本能。”

“等一下，你们第一次变成人的时间难道是发情期？”小红帽过了好一会儿终于明白过来他要说的是什么，不知为何突然想起爷爷奶奶，满面通红，难怪奶奶从来没详细说过跟爷爷相遇的过程。“等等，你刚刚说记得我，是小时候救我那次吗？为什么要救我？”

“想吃甜点，以为那头狼要抢。”小红帽回想了一下，确实那时候是带着甜点去找奶奶，“但你那时候年纪也不大吧，为了这个竟然把它打死了？！”  
“那只是普通的狼，很弱。”小红帽竟然在狼脸上看见了不屑的表情，但他很快又变回开心的表情：“还好碰巧救了你。”

谜团都逐渐解开了，小红帽费尽力气读完了狼拼凑出的每一句话，奶奶当初应该也是想教会他学语言与人类交流，可惜他那时候还只是兽型，奶奶还没等他再大一点变成人，就去世了。小红帽捏了捏奶奶留在树屋里的编织物，看着上面的图腾叹了口气，揉了揉狼的脑袋，“之前的事情就暂且不提，之后我会代替奶奶照顾你，教你说话。”

“嗷~！”狼蹭了蹭她的手，逐渐向她倾压过来，有要舔她的趋势，小红帽赶紧推开他，摆了摆手：“我明天要与猎人结婚了，你不能再对我这么亲密。”狼僵在原地，神情又焦急起来，将识字图谱再次摊在小红帽面前，“你已经答应和我在一起了。”

“什么？！”小红帽一头雾水，什么时候答应了这种事？

却只见他将腰间的斗篷扯开来，放在她面前：“主动给予自己重要的物品，视为结伴。”这一句话他拼得缓慢又仔细。

怎么还有这种规矩？难怪他那时显得那么高兴。小红帽摇着头倒退：“不是，你误会了，我不是那个意思。我已经答应了猎人的求婚。”狼慌忙去拉她，不料踩到地上的斗篷，脚一滑，两人双双摔倒，撞开了树屋的门，外面的天幕已悄悄笼罩上夜色，月光穿过云层洒落下皎洁柔和的光辉。

“嗷呜！”狼短促地吼了一声，在月光笼罩在身上的那一刻宛如受到刺激一般捂住头脸。小红帽这次亲眼见证了他变化的过程，四肢逐渐变化，伏倒在地上，长出尖锐的指甲和厚实的肉垫，头骨延伸出狭长的颜面部，犬齿和裂齿持续生长，愈发尖锐，浓密的灰蓝色皮毛覆盖全身，恢复了巨狼的体形，唯有左眼上那道明显的疤痕成为了辨别他的显著特征。

再次睁眼时，锐利的亮黄色兽瞳一直紧锁着小红帽的身影，因为他身形的转变，小红帽下意识地在他面前挥了挥手，小心翼翼的问：“你还好吗？”回答她的却是狼压倒她的动作。

“糟了。”


	6. 6.1狼（狼支线完结）

狼压在小红帽身上，猩红的长舌一路由脸颊舔舐向下，小红帽努力地抵抗他，拽住耳朵使劲摇晃狼的脑袋，大声呼喊让他清醒，不知能否将声音传达进他的脑海。但似乎一切都是徒劳，狼甚至没有理会她的拉扯，自顾自地继续自己的动作。

就在小红帽正准备踹他的时候，他突然停下了，指爪突然张开扣住地面，浑身颤抖起来，喉咙溢出细小的牙齿碰撞声，整个背部弓起来，仿佛在艰难地抵抗着什么。他的身体反复变化着，连小红帽都感到害怕。她唯一知道的信息是他们种族被月光照耀会变成人形，但是狼完全反了过来，不知用了什么办法维持了近乎一个白日的人形，如今在月光照耀下反而像是遭到反噬般控制不住身体变化。

小红帽正不知所措间，忽然听闻附近有草木被踩踏的声音，仿佛有人正向这里快速接近，她下意识地挡在了狼的面前。待看清时，才发现来的是猎人，他丝毫不掩饰脸上焦虑的神情，长腿一迈，抱住了小红帽：“你没事吧？”

他上下扫视了一遍小红帽，一切完好，但是他同时也注意到小红帽身后痛苦挣扎的狼，掏出猎枪指着他，冷硬的猎枪在月光下闪烁着寒光。“不要，别伤害他！”小红帽惊叫出声，反应过来时已经推开了猎人，望着猎人不解的神情，她也无法解释自己的举动是为何，但是不想让狼就这样死去。

“他…他是当年从那头灰狼口下救了我的恩人，奶奶在去世前也曾照顾过他一段时间，现在情况不太对，但他没伤害我，放过他吧。”

听完她的话，猎人显然受到了极大的震动，皱了皱眉，最终还是放下猎枪，把小红帽拉到了身后，盯着地上已经逐渐没了动静的狼。他化作巨狼的外形躺在那，呼吸间连起伏都很微弱。猎人在筹备婚礼的一个月内，时常会去追踪狼的痕迹，识图捕杀他，但遇见的次数实际上并不多，仅有的几次也只是对他造成了擦伤，而那几次遇见的狼，身上都隐约传来一丝血腥味，仿佛在他遇见前就受了伤。

而后再次遇见他，就是看见狼朝着小红帽的屋子跑去，等猎人冲到小红帽房间里时，看到的就是狼把小红帽掳走的画面。

狼到底做了什么不得而知，但留他独自躺在冰凉的地面上实在太过可怜，于是小红帽拜托猎人一起帮忙把狼搬回了树屋里面，让他躺在奶奶编织的柔软布垫上。连猎人也为树屋内的布置而感到惊讶，小红帽向他诉说了一夜狼的故事，当然略过了某些不必要的部分。

不知不觉就到了第二天早晨，清澈明亮的日光掀开了夜晚的幕帘，第一缕微光通过小红帽打开的窗口洒进来时，狼身上再次出现了奇异的变化——灰蓝色的毛发尽数脱落，拨开毛发，只见一副光洁的人类躯体，连以往人形时的兽耳和尾巴都不见了。尽管感到惊讶，但小红帽和猎人还是决定先将他带回村落。

婚礼取消了。而原本该结为夫妇的新人，从外面共同带回了一个陌生的男子，他在医生的家里一直昏睡不醒，小红帽则衣不解带地在照顾他，猎人偶尔会来，村里一时流言四起，连妈妈也来询问小红帽，但小红帽无法告诉她详细的情况，只能一直含糊的敷衍过去。她也在思考为何遇见狼之后，脑海里的某一块位置总是被他占据着，且这块位置似乎不断的膨胀，偶尔看见猎人过来时，才惊觉已经很久没主动去找过猎人了。直至一个星期后的夜晚，狼的苏醒中断了小红帽的困扰。

狼醒后第一时间注意到自己身体上的变化，迫不及待从心底迸发的喜悦一一展露在脸上，连眉梢都带着雀跃，他紧紧地拥住了在一旁看护得坐着睡着的小红帽，小红帽的惊呼引起了他人的注意，医生过来查看后也表示虽然不明白他为何会突然苏醒，但已无大碍。

那之后狼回到了树屋，他仍然能变回巨狼的形态，只是变化人形更自如了，也不需要受月光的控制，其中缘由即使小红帽有所疑虑，狼却从来不予以回答。而小红帽以往上山去找猎人的路线，不知何时已慢慢改去树屋的方向。对于内心真正的情感，她也向猎人说过需要重新审视，但显然天枰已在她每日教狼说话识字的时候悄悄倾斜了。

——————

“今天教这个……”  
时间已是一年后，狼趴在地上翻动书本，但没一会儿就扔到一旁不看了，钻到小红帽身后环住她的腰，越过她的肩膀从背后看向她的书，“这样上课吧。”——低沉富有磁性的声音，他已经能顺利地进行日常对话。

“什…不行！你在干什么，快坐好。”不知是不是以前与猎人呆久了，小红帽在教学时意外地带有猎人认真的影子。通常狼都是个努力的好学生，但近来愈发不安分。他没有听从小红帽的命令，反而抱得更紧了些，低头时呼吸的气息刚好能喷洒在小红帽脖颈处。温暖湿热的触感传来，脊柱一阵颤栗，小红帽意识到狼在舔舐她的耳朵。“好像，发情期又到了……”

？！

小红帽猛地扯开狼的怀抱站起来，转过身子去看他，发现果然如此。狼望向她的眼神里逐渐糅合进狩猎般的渴望，尽管他仍然坐在原地没有靠过来，但是骤然变长的指甲已经扎进了身下的软垫，手上青筋暴起，似乎尽力在克制。他看见小红帽远离自己，咬了咬下唇，深吸一口气：“我现在可以控制了，你离开……也没事。”后面一句话说的很轻，话语间藏满了不情愿。

小红帽默默不语，点了点头收拾东西就离开，还没走出树屋已经听见身后压抑的呻吟，赶紧快步逃离，但没走多远，竟缓缓停下脚步，犹豫了很久，终于下定决心返回树屋。

原本已经做好心理准备，但是打开门的时候还是震惊了。化成兽型的狼一边撕咬着身下的长型枕头，一边将自己塞入枕头与被褥之间形成的夹缝中挺动着，他的方向原本就朝着门口，小红帽愣愣地看着他的同时，他也停了下来，亮黄色兽瞳收缩了好几次，嘴里撕咬的枕头填充物轻飘飘地在空气中舞动了一会儿静静飘落。

“……”小红帽才显露出退意，狼便立即扔开枕头跃了过来，在腾空的一瞬变回人形，急急地抱住她的肩膀：“回来了就别走了，好吗？”看着他恳求的眼神，小红帽很难再拒绝，何况是她自己跑回来的……但她跟狼约定只是用手脚帮忙，然后便将狼推倒在地上，脱下鞋子，芊芊细足划过狼滚烫的胸膛，逐渐来到小腹，狼早就迫不及待地挺着身子，粗长红润的性器与兽型时的，除了稍小一点以外并无太大区别，末端的球状海绵体依然存在，小红帽只看了一眼便不敢再细瞧。

足底传来柔韧的触感，小红帽轻轻将他踩在脚下，前后摩擦着，铃口不断冒出的湿润前液略有些打滑，一不小心就踩重了，一声闷哼，狼的指甲在地面上划出深深的痕迹，但溢出的粘液却更多了。为防止再次打滑，小红帽转而换手，脚底的粘液都被她擦在狼的腰腹上，亮晶晶得反射着水泽。垂在腿间的卵袋比想象中更柔软，揉捏上的一瞬间小红帽就莫名喜欢上了这种触感，一时之间忽略了挺翘在空中颤巍巍抖动的肉棒。狼的喘息呻吟传来，窄腰缓缓摆动，终于引起了小红帽的注意，她看向狼的脸，发现他面色潮红，眼睛上氤氲了一层水汽，嘴巴微张，一直小声哼哼，兽耳不知何时因为控制不当冒了出来，跟着喘息一起抖动。

狼期盼着的柔软小手终于附在了火热的欲龙上，小红帽握着那根不断跳动着的炙热，想起偶然间听到隔壁小姐妹讨论的闺房情趣，一手勉强锁住了底端，另一手用虎口倒握住血管虬结的肉棒，以八字形从柱身按压至龟头再回到柱身另一边，来回反复。

小红帽坐在狼的腿间，他双腿大开地不断在她手下颤动，胸膛因为急促的呼吸而大幅起伏着，“哈啊……啊……”逐渐不满于小红帽的速度，他主动挺腰的频率越来越高，小红帽几乎握不住他，“等，等一下！戳的我手好痛！”加速抽插的肉棒摩擦得手心的软肉一片通红，小红帽识图放开手，但是才松开就被狼的大手裹住了，“啊……还有一会儿…嗯……忍一下”，他仰起下巴，喉结上下滚动，浑身都是陷入情欲的粉红，肌肉贲起的大腿支撑起下身的挺动。终于忍耐到浊液喷洒出来的那一刻，小红帽也被累得出了一层薄汗。

热乎乎的结实身躯覆了上来，狼舔了舔小红帽脸上的薄汗，轻轻咬了一口她的脸颊，然后一手抱起了她放到床上，他也后一步跨了上床，并起她双腿放在了肩上，“咦？！不行，说好只能用手脚！”小红帽想阻止他，狼倾前身子压住她，轻声说：“是啊，不进去。”随后抱紧小红帽的大腿，将肉棒抵在腿缝间挤了进去。

粗长的柱身隔了一层薄薄的布料摩擦着，因为大腿被抱起，小红帽更清晰地看清了那硕大的欲龙如何在自己腿间抽插，即使没有进入，花液也不断分泌出来，打湿了内裤。湿透的布料更贴紧皮肤，柔嫩的花珠敏感又脆弱，在激烈的戳刺下挺立胀大，柱身带动布料前后摩擦引发的刺激从尾椎窜起，宛若电流击中了小红帽的理智，湿透的内裤随着动作陷入了肉穴中间，肥厚湿润的肉瓣半遮半掩地露出来，狼的几次戳刺，并没有穿过腿缝，而是撞在了穴口中间，薄薄的布料成了阻挡他的最后一层防线，然而只是在穴口盘旋揉搓却无法填满内里的空虚，让小红帽更加挣扎纠结，腿夹得愈来愈紧，连狼都觉得行进困难，他识图将小红帽的大腿掰开一些的时候，小红帽突然松开了，湿透的内裤早卷成绳状，她将它拨开至一边，手指撑开湿淋淋的肉穴，声音几不可闻：“进来吧。”

狼有一瞬的怔愣，压低身子凑近小红帽反复确认：“你说进去？”小红帽因为自己打破了规定而有些恼羞，推开他凑过来的脸，扭过头大声喊：“不是，你听错了。”说完便想起身，却被狼摁了回去，他搂住她狠狠吻了一通，直至小红帽都头昏脑涨才松开，然后轻笑一声应了她先前说的话：“好。”

卷成绳状的内裤还勒着穴肉，粗壮的肉棒就撞了进来，瞬间填满了每个空隙，来回快速的抽插，花液泛滥，小红帽只剩下嘤嘤呀呀的叫声，别的再也无法思考，可怜兮兮的模样反而刺激狼入地更加激烈，身体间的拍打声吧唧吧唧混杂着浑浊的水声，突然小红帽感觉到身体里的火热持续的胀大，再朝狼看去时，发现他竟然变成了兽型，森森利齿悬在眼前，以为又要再次被咬住肩膀，她哭喊出声，拼命推开狼的大脑袋，但是肉穴还在不断的被抽出填入，捣地身上一点力气都没有，连推开狼的动作都是软绵绵的。

狼并不是想咬她，但是小人儿惊惧成这样还是他造成的，只好不断的舔舐掉小红帽脸上滚落的泪珠，大爪子早就收起了尖锐的指甲，只留软软的肉垫小心翼翼的揉着小红帽的脑袋安慰她。小红帽逐渐平静下来，但微红的鼻尖，眼睛里闪烁的水汽，抽抽噎噎的喘息都引发狼又一轮冲动，沉重一压，膨胀的球状海绵体也挤开穴口钻了进去，“嗯啊！！”小红帽整个人都快从床上弹起来，但是双手被压制住，只能从口中发出抗议，但这唯一的抗议渠道最后也被卷进了狼的口中，只余含糊不清的水声。

不知做了多久，小红帽再次醒来时觉得肚子很涨想起身去上厕所的时候才发现腿软的几乎站不起身，而狼的性器竟然还堵在小穴里，不知道堵了多久了，她拍醒狼，让他拔出去，“我要去厕所。”他迷迷糊糊苏醒，搂紧她舔了一遍脸，才慢悠悠拔出去，浓精哗啦啦地顺着腿流下，宛若失禁，看着腿心不断涌出的湿热，不禁再一次心跳加速，小红帽拍了拍脸让自己清醒，坚持要下床，却被狼拦腰抱起。

他变回了人形，耳朵和尾巴却还没收回去，尾巴摇的很欢快。“一起去洗干净吧！”  
“……呃？”  
“不好吗？”  
“……好。”

-狼支线完结


	7. 4.2猎人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猎人支线开启

听见猎人的求婚请求，小红帽有一瞬的恍惚，又羞又惊喜，见妈妈半天没回应，悄悄在背后推了推她，妈妈笑吟吟地回过头来：“好啊，只怕小红帽现在就想直接举办婚礼了呢~”小红帽还未反驳，就听见猎人的声音：“没关系，我也希望尽快举办，后天就通知大家吧。”不只是妈妈，连小红帽都有些惊讶，从未见过猎人如此着急。

但小红帽实在难以抵挡猎人温柔的注视，默默点了点头表示同意。妈妈看见后忍不住摇头：“哎呀呀现在的年轻人真是，算了随你们吧。”妈妈走开后小红帽拉了拉猎人的衣袖，犹犹豫豫地提出了自己的疑问：“为什么……突然提出要娶我呢？”虽然她已经答应了，但还是想知道具体的缘由。害怕他只是一时冲动——她其实知道因为两家长辈关系好的缘故，猎人一直遵循猎人爷爷的嘱咐在照顾她，发生了被狼袭击的事情，万一被人知道只会有损名节，而知晓这一切又与她有紧密联系的猎人，会在这时候选择对她负责万一也是出于习惯性的照顾呢？

像小时候那样，猎人修长的手盖在小红帽的眼前，阻隔了她的视线，他的气息近在咫尺，说出的每一个字符都能加剧小红帽的心跳声：“只是突然发现，不能允许你被其他东西玷污。”小红帽突然感觉眼睛上轻轻盖着的手掌被压了一下，几不可闻的亲吻声传入耳畔，此刻她感觉浑身血液都冲上脑壳，一把将猎人的手拉下来，他还未退开，清澈却又带了些许羞涩的眼眸直直的撞进她心里，瞬间脑海中只剩下“我愿意”三个字呼啸而出。

“咳……安心等待举办婚宴吧，其他无需担心。”他最后留下这样一句话，摸了摸小红帽头顶便离开了。

直至通知了大家婚礼的消息，村中的人们仿佛早就预见会有这么一天似地，丝毫不惊讶，都大方送上祝福，热心的还一起帮忙准备起婚宴，猎人在此之前消失了近乎一整天，带回了大大小小各种山中珍馐招待大家。最后终于送走所有宾客，包括妈妈也依依不舍地回到家里去了，小红帽坐在被装饰得红艳艳的猎人小屋，意识到自己真的嫁为人妻了。

复杂的情绪一道涌上，突然有点想哭，意识到的时候泪水已经划过脸颊，正巧被进屋的猎人看见，他似乎被灌了不少酒，脚下略有些虚浮，本来想走近看看小红帽怎么了，脚步一错，竟整个扑倒在小红帽身上，他下意识侧了侧身子将重量从小红帽身上移开，但眼神还有些迷茫，似乎一时之间忘了自己要做什么。

小红帽被吓了一跳，她第一次看见醉酒的猎人，但他身上不像酒鬼那般酒气冲天，反而还有淡淡的皂角清香。因为还有大半个身子悬在床边，小红帽原本打算将猎人整个搬到床上去，可平时猎人就勤于锻炼，身上肌肉紧实，没有自主意识配合的话，她一时竟拉不动，折腾了一番之后索性就依照原样躺在猎人旁边，待了一会儿觉得无聊就观察起了猎人的脸。

冰蓝色的碎发散落在眼睫前，平时纯澈的那双眼眸此刻也被遮盖住了，似乎酒醉后的困意侵袭，他已逐渐平缓了呼吸浅浅睡去。原本小红帽对于新婚之夜还略有些期待与紧张，如今注意力已转移去触碰猎人的脸。她学着猎人对她那样轻轻盖住他的眼睛，朝她一直觊觎的薄唇吻去。

屏息碰了一会儿嘴唇，单纯只是柔软的触感并没能让小红帽感到满足，她半躺到猎人身上，看着他平静的面容，舔了舔嘴唇，心想这已经是自己的人了，那曾经幻想过的事情是不是可以实现了呢？虽然出了点意外，但忘掉那一切重新开始吧！

小红帽暗自打了打气，再次凑过去吻上猎人的唇，柔软的舌尖滑进唇间轻轻舔咬，紧闭双眼的猎人也不自觉张开了口，舌尖交缠，含糊的水声和炙人的呼吸流转在两人之间。小红帽的指尖轻轻从猎人领口滑了进去，揉捏到紧实的肌肉，比想象中更有弹性，忍不住在胸口处反复揪了几把，掐出几道红痕，她玩得不亦乐乎，却没发现猎人放在身侧的手早已将身下的被单攥成一团。

一个个解开纽扣，小红帽对烛光下这具玉石雕琢般的躯体啧啧称奇，他虽然时常在森林中奔走捕猎，但似乎是天生的体质，不仅没有因太阳炙晒变得粗糙黝黑，反而十分白皙干净。真好奇……那里也是这样吗？小红帽吞了吞口水，纤细的小手滑进了裤子的边缘，还未来得及做什么，突然被抓住了手，一瞬间心脏都快跳出来了。

仿佛是做错事被抓包的小朋友，小红帽感觉手腕被抓住的部分一路灼烧至脸庞都笼罩了一层赤红。“小红帽”猎人的声音听起来包含了无奈的笑，他翻起身将小红帽的双手压在身侧，“你怎么会袭击睡着的人？”

“噫！我，我不是……”想解释，但发现完全不知如何说才好，小红帽自动放弃：“我错了。”猎人压上来，叹了口气：“原本因为你出了意外，担心你会害怕这……所以我才借着酒醉识图入睡，可你怎么主动撩拨我？”小红帽敏锐地发觉了小腹压着某个硬物，深吸了一口气，主动勾起脚搭在猎人腰背上，往下一沉，手拽住猎人半开的衣领，紧张地看着他说：“我可以。”

……

到底是谁给她的勇气说可以的，是猎人看似冷静克制的性格吗？

小红帽哭啼着搂紧猎人的脖颈，猎人带着薄茧的手在贝肉间快速抽插，她扭动着想稍微逃离，却被牢牢扣着身体不准动弹，滑腻的花液不断喷溅出来，打湿了身下的被单，充血的花蒂被揉捏住按摩，小红帽不受控的颤抖着，更加贴紧猎人，浑圆的乳肉早被挤压得不成形状，“啊……唔！”未喊出的娇吟被一口含入了猎人口齿间，比她原先试探时的更加激烈，仿佛连胸肺中的空气都要被夺走。

上下夹击，小红帽几乎承受不住，使劲拍了拍猎人以示抗议才被松开，两人分开时唇齿间还悬挂着银丝，“哈啊，怎么……怎么突然这么激烈……”小红帽缓了口气，断断续续地询问，原本以为会得到猎人温柔对待的她，发现剧本完全不按她想的走，到底是哪里错了呢？

她自然是无法明白，猎人发现她又擅自乱跑结果竟然被狼伤害后的恼怒，恼自己没有及时去寻找她，怒她不能好好听话总是惹事。小红帽从儿时便开始的多年陪伴，即使他平时表现的不明显，但早就将她纳入自己的所有物范围内，可原本被保护的很好的她却有一部分先被人夺走了。

原本一切都被他掩藏的很好，但如今在醉酒后理智逐渐退散的情况下，堆积的黑暗都爆发出来。猎人将手指抽出来挤进小红帽口中，迫使她无法顺利的闭合嘴巴，部分口涎未来得及吞下就沿着唇角滑落，一路水光泛泽。另一手扶着早已等待已久的昂扬巨物就顺着湿滑的花液推进了腿心。

粉嫩的媚肉吸附在肉棒上紧咬着他，猎人也不太好受，抬起小红帽一侧的大腿压折至最大限度便开始抽插，滑软白腻的少女躯体被撞得摇摇晃晃，狭小的甬道不断艰难吞吐着，噗滋噗滋地被冲挤出透明的花液，猎人的每一次撞击都能感受到湿热的媚肉骤缩收紧，像是想阻止他抽离或再次深入，原本白皙的腿间已经被染上了红润的色彩，泥泞的粘液遍布其间。

小红帽的感官只剩身下无限的刺激，早就顾不上思考为何猎人会与想象中不同了。忽然眼中的景象转换，她被抱了起来坐在猎人腿上，然而腿间不断的戳刺仍然没有放过她，她被抬起臀部又按下，起伏几次，终于被重重压下将两人紧扣在一起，她能感到几股暖流冲进身体里，伴随着一阵痉挛，蜜液也顺着肉缝缓缓溢出流淌在身下。

猎人搂着她轻轻地吻上来，她亦予以回应，腿间不自觉磨蹭起来，没一会儿就再次被填满……


	8. 5.2猎人

折腾大半夜才终于沉沉睡去的小红帽，直至响午才睁开双眼，但身上没有丝毫黏腻，早就被清理的干干净净，她伸了个懒腰，身上骨头卡拉作响，有种运动过头的酸痛感。猎人不知去了哪里，婚房里空荡荡的只剩她一个人，但又不想下床走动，于是光着身子在柔软的被褥间滚来滚去，隐约有一丝不真实感，原本还每天追在猎人身后跟他念叨着生活小事，结果现在竟然已经成婚了，变成人妻之后生活会有些什么改变她还处于迷茫之中。

阳光正好，温暖的光束透过窗口照射在身上，暖洋洋的，小红帽趴着更不想动了。于是猎人摆着水盆进来时正好将这一幕映入眼帘——自家小妻子裸露着光洁细腻的背部陷在被子里，金黄色的长发散落在一旁，被阳光笼罩上宛如金箔般的闪耀光芒，她时不时晃动一下修长的双腿，像只慵懒又不安分的猫。

水盆轻轻放下，惊扰了小红帽的个人时光，在她还没来得及将自己藏起来前，猎人捉住了她的手，将她半抱着从被子里拉了出来，“还想继续睡吗？”  
别说继续睡了，就现在赤身裸体紧贴着猎人的状态，小红帽感觉心脏都快撞出胸口了，脸上赤红一片，拨了拨睡得略有些卷曲的长发，识图掩盖住脸庞的燥热，慌张地摇了摇头，小声回答：“够了够了， 不睡了。”

脸侧传来猎人轻微的应答声，他放开小红帽，将水盆端过来，里面的水温适宜，旁边挂了一条毛巾，似乎原本就是准备好给小红帽洗漱洁面用的，还顺手拿来了小红帽的衣物。打扮整齐后的小红帽总算更有底气直面猎人了，外面日头正好，以往这个时候也是她跑上山找猎人的时间，但现在她就在这里了，才刚过完新婚夜，总不能让她就跟之前那样和猎人继续练习猎枪吧。

就在小红帽还独自苦恼着该如何是好的时候，猎人握住她的手，对她提议去四处看看风景。没想到婚后的猎人比之前要主动和亲近的多，小红帽一时之间有些手足无措，总觉得内心里蹦跶着的粉红色泡泡都快溢出了，感受着猎人包裹住她的温暖大手，小红帽鼓起勇气对他说：“能不能再……亲我一下，这次不挡着眼睛。”

新婚夜都过完了，还害羞什么啊！虽然小红帽内心这样对自己呐喊着，但大腿都快被掐红了。可是猎人只是看着她，却又不说话，害得她更加紧张，连眼神都开始闪躲起来，不敢直视他的眼眸。实际上是猎人难得的有些发愣，眼前少女满脸红晕踌躇不安的模样着实可爱，如果再等一会儿还不回应她的话，会得到什么反应呢？以前即使两人经常一起相处，但从来不会像如今这般亲近，所以这一切对于猎人来说也是新奇的体验。

“你，你倒是说话啊！”小红帽等不到回应略有些着急，想着要不自己主动算了，正抬眸望向猎人的时候后脑勺却被推着往前送，原本便近在咫尺的俊颜不断放大，直至柔软的唇齿相碰，小红帽还睁着双眼大脑一片空白，“唔嗯……”贝齿被轻易撬开，软滑的舌尖在口中交缠舞动，不断吸吮间交换的津液也仿佛是甜蜜的滋味。小红帽紧紧拥着猎人，两人交缠的越来越紧，直至胸腔间的空气都被挤压殆尽才喘着气松开彼此。

小红帽面色潮红靠在猎人身上，一抽一抽的喘着气，心脏也扑通跳个不停，但可算是满足了，缓了缓抬头去望猎人，发觉他也朝自己这看来，目光相交的一刻都不自觉地错开了视线。过了一会儿猎人才拍了拍小红帽的背，示意她应该出门了。

偌大的森林，其实还有很多地方小红帽没有去过，顶多也就是围绕着猎人小屋附近转悠，如今跟着猎人，倒也不用担心有什么野兽出没，可以安心的四处探索。走过茂密的树丛、蜿蜒曲折的小溪、生长着甘甜果实的隐秘果林，偶尔还能看见惊慌逃窜的小动物，耳边听着虫鸣鸟啼，小红帽拉着猎人的手，默默感叹生活真是美好。

但兴许是走的久了，小红帽想找个地方休息，正巧前方不远处有棵枝干粗壮的矮树，一时兴起便想和猎人爬上树上去俯瞰四周，猎人倒也由着她去了，小红帽借着猎人托举的力量抓住树干往上爬，但是才爬至一半突然听见前方嘶嘶作响，定睛一看，竟然是有腕口粗的青蛇，它盘踞在绿叶之间，若不是靠的近了，很难分辨出来。

一时惊惶松了手，猎人在下面看不清发生了什么，只顾着接住她，两个人的重量压倒在身后的一片杂草丛中，不料那片杂草丛下的土壤并不紧实，底下虚掩着一个空洞，两人竟相拥着一起摔了下去。

空洞似乎连接着某条隧道，猎人紧抱住小红帽，尽量不让她在滑落时被之四周延伸出来的杂草碎枝划伤。他内心也感到有些奇怪，原本带小红帽出行的路线应该是一路安全无虞，这个矮树后的空洞本不该出现在计划内，现在隧道的末端连通着何处，他也不得而知。

隧道并不长，一路上靠着枝叶缓冲，虽然身上多少被划出了细小的伤口，但两人都无大碍，拨开阻挡视线的蒲葵叶，眼前出现的场景皆让他们大吃一惊。竟是一间构筑在一棵巨大古树下空洞中央的树屋，小红帽与猎人对视一眼，小心翼翼地向树屋靠近。

“你之前知道这个树屋的存在吗？”“不知道，我也是第一次见。”  
小红帽既紧张又兴奋，仿佛是意外寻到了前人埋藏的宝藏，“这里面会有宝物吗？！”她抱住猎人的手臂摇晃，猎人观察了一会儿树屋，注意到虽然树屋外表破败，但隐约留存着有人活动过的痕迹——树屋外有一串被掩藏过的足迹，对方似乎离开的很匆忙。而且这屋子，可能是——“是狼的住所。”有不少不起眼的位置飘落着狼的毛发。

猎人皱着眉才说了一半，小红帽就惊呼出声：“那头狼住在这？”，她靠得猎人更近了一些，拉着他后退。于是他只好安抚她说对方已经离开一段时间了。“我们要去看看吗？”一旦感觉没有危险，小红帽的胆子就又大了起来，因为树屋的窗户似乎开着，隐隐地能看见里面的布置。

猎人犹豫了一会儿，还是同意和小红帽一起在窗外瞧瞧，但是这一瞧，却让两人更加惊讶，因为屋内遍布小红帽奶奶编织的物品。

是猎人弄错了？其实奶奶一直没告诉他们她在这有另一个住处？还是狼发现了这块地方所以顺势住了进来？小红帽满心疑虑，但一时之间谁也无法解答她的问题。“小红帽，你奶奶有没有和你提过狼人这个种族的事情。”猎人的问话勾起了小红帽遗落在一旁的记忆，“诶……有！”她正想着要不要把她的爷爷其实就是狼人的事情告诉猎人，猎人接下来的话却让她愣住了。

“你还记得小时候被灰狼攻击的那一次吗？当时我和爷爷赶到的时候实际上那头狼已经死了，似乎与什么动物短时间搏斗过，身上被划得血肉模糊，虽然密集，但爪痕都比较小。爷爷告诉我，也许是狼人种族遗留下的孩子做的，他事后曾经想去寻找那个孩子，但没找到。我刚刚才想起来，似乎有提到要去树屋找……”

信息量太大，小红帽一时间陷入了混乱，还没能顺利理解过来，突然听见附近树丛簌簌声，那个灰蓝色的庞大身影再次出现在眼前。

“嗷——！”


	9. 6.2猎人（猎人支线完结）

狼吼叫了一声便冲着小红帽跑了过来，猎人快速挡在她面前，拔出随身携带的猎枪指着狼，狼从喉咙里发出低沉的威吓声，裂开嘴露出锐利的牙齿，小红帽更加害怕，躲在猎人背后不敢冒头。

狼绕着他们转圈，试图凑到小红帽面前，但是一直被猎人阻隔着，他转头望了望天空，广阔的天幕已是一片昏黄，但悬挂在一角的太阳迟迟也不落下，他焦急得原地扒了扒泥土，却也牢牢盯着猎人与小红帽，不让他们离开。

一直僵持至夕阳西下，猎人感觉时间持续拉长，小红帽可能愈加紧张害怕，于是主动开口与狼交流：“你听得懂我们说话吧。”他已通过回忆猜测出也许树屋是狼的族人在过去搭建的，既然如今树屋里有小红帽奶奶的东西，狼应该跟她相处过一段时间，本身又是可以转变成近乎人类外形的种族，必定是可以沟通的。

狼晃了晃尾巴以示作答，月亮还懒洋洋地躲在云层后未露出身形，他无法变成人形，兽型有诸多不便，并且惹得小红帽离他更远了。

“虽然不明白你为什么执着于小红帽，但现在她已经是我的妻子，我更不会让你伤她一分一毫。念在你可能是曾经救过她的狼人，不想死的话就让我们离开，别再来打扰我们。”猎人说话间一直注意着狼的反应。

听见“妻子”二字的时候他显露出异常激烈的反应，身上的被毛仿佛一瞬间都炸起，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气几乎要扑咬过来。猎人皱着眉手指已经压在扳机上，然而一直没说话躲在他身后的小红帽终于有了反应，似乎是总算把所有信息串联起来，她站出来直面狼，向他确认：“你们族里就剩你独自一个在这生活……很长时间了是吗？”

狼点了点头，朝前一步想靠近小红帽，但是依然被猎人制止了。“奶奶去世前曾经照顾过你一段时间？”这次的问题并没有很快得到他的回复，但是可以看见狼的情绪明显低落下去，左右走动了一会儿才微微点了点头。小红帽起初心情有些复杂，奶奶去世前总是独自上山，但并没有和她提起过遇见狼的事，稍稍有一种奶奶的宠爱都被狼夺走了的感觉，但突然回想起小时候她遇袭之后就对狼这种生物略有阴影，奶奶不让她知道可能也是考量过这一层，想至此就释怀了。至于爷爷的事，因为唯一的照片里也是人类外形，小红帽即使知道爷爷是狼人，也并不会害怕。

一来一回的问答中，夜色终于披裹着星辰来临，月光也轻柔地洒落下来，狼身形逐渐变化着，在他们面前变成了人形，他静静的站在那，不似兽型那么令人害怕了，小红帽下定决心似地，握住了猎人的手，向前一步站定在狼面前，仰着头看向他：“不知你是不是因为想念奶奶才找到我的，可能中间出了什么差错才会发生了意外，不过既然奶奶对你好，我也会慢慢信任你，我们互相和解吧。毕竟你是爷爷他们唯一留在这的族人了。”她伸出另一只手向狼示好。

最后一句话稍稍让猎人有些惊讶，不过他更在意的是手心那只冰凉的小手，更用力地握住，给予她力量。狼张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但是最终还是沉默地低下了头，宽厚的大手紧紧握住了小红帽，迟迟不肯松手，过了好一会儿小红帽开口说要回家休息了才依依不舍地放他们走。

那条来时的隧道是狼刨出来的近道，但夜晚再从那里经过就有些危险，于是两人从狼指示的另一条路离开，晚风吹到身上还有些冷，小红帽没想到这一天会经历这么多事情，疲惫又畏冷得缩在猎人怀里，她已经很习惯于依赖猎人的照顾，有他在的话就不用独自承受那么多，“之后可能要教会狼说话哦。”小红帽稍稍看了猎人一眼，“要经常跟他相处了呢。”

猎人的反应不咸不淡，只是嗯了一声就依旧搂着小红帽往前走。小红帽似乎是没有获得预想中的回应，有点赌气的掐了他一把：“你去打猎的时候也许我也会跟他一起待着哦 ！”猎人有些好笑的停下脚步看她：“怎么了，要背叛我吗？”小红帽一如往常地无法在猎人的注视下说谎，只好哼哼唧唧地侧过身踢着脚下无辜的小草出气：“也不是……”

随即她就感觉被搂住腰转回猎人的方向，额头轻轻地落下了一个温柔的吻，月光在猎人周身圈出淡淡的银辉，而他朝她笑得那么好看，是自信且信任的笑容：“不会有让你背叛的机会的。”

“啊……嗯！”小红帽按捺住胸膛间狂跳的心脏，喜悦的心情却抑制不住从嘴角泄露出来，再次躲进猎人怀里，“晚上真冷啊，我们快回去吧。”

“嗯。”

END.


End file.
